Every Rose Has A Thorn: Nightmares Reveal Futures
by I bring the mosh brah
Summary: When Hawkeye has a horrible nightmare, he starts to develop problems. What has he been hiding? The death of a wife and daughter? A ghost is after him...a ghost he was close to. How can the 4077th save his life and his mind? Will tragedy strike like his ni
1. Sunbeams and Nightmares

Every Rose Has It's Thorn: Nightmares Reveal The Future  
  
Author's Note: Hi! This is my first ever M*A*S*H fanfiction! This story will have many chapters, don't worry. Check my profile every once in a while, cause I'm writing new M*A*S*H stories! Listen, I'm a rookie, so this might not turn out that good. Don't bail on me for that. I'll get the hang of it. And when I do, this will turn out great!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H. If I did, M*A*S*H would be playing on every channel 24/7. I wish I owned it.....  
  
Chapter 1: Sunbeams and Nightmares  
  
**************  
  
Golden sunbeams oozed through the dusty windows of Post-Op. Silver diamond stars that once glided gracefully across the Heavens, twinkling light in the soft black of the midnight sky, were now fading in the deep, silky, blue dawn sky. Night flowers that had opened their amber petals to the darkness were now slowly sealing the themselves. The liquid topaz sun was rising into the now electric pink and bright purple sky. The crystal moon was reluctantly slipping down into the fresh evergreen below. Foamy, pearl- white clouds began to form in place of the nonexistent stars. The Solar Sun was gushing dark ruby into the atmosphere as it settled itself higher into the mist. Morning had arrived.  
  
As hot sun rays burnt though the thick dirt on the windows of Post-Op, a tall and thin figure with midnight black hair and azure-silvery eyes tossed and turned slightly from his uncomfortable slumber.  
  
He was slumped against a desk in the corner of the room. The patients were very quiet today, unlike yesterday, with moans and screams of agony echoing throughout the chamber.  
  
Dark outlines of doctors and nurses carefully treated the patients quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping form sprawled against the metal desk. As his mumbling and stirring became louder and more violent, heads of the doctors and nurses were turned in his direction, clearly concerned.  
  
One of the figures slowly approached the sleeping man. As the figure stepped into the sunbeam light, the kind and gentle face of Father Mulcahy was recognized.  
  
He cautiously walked over to the desk, gazing at the troubled dark-haired man with massive worry. As the sunbeams shifted, white light was cast over the man's face delicately. Fear, sadness and anger was etched on Hawkeye's sleeping face. His panicky words became clearer:  
  
"Stop! Please! Don't kill them! No! Take me instead!"  
  
Father Mulcahy paused before gulping hard and inching closer to Hawkeye.  
  
"We've had enough of this damn war! Stop all the fighting! Stop killing!"  
  
Father Mulcahy slowly dropped to the floor and crawled closer to him.  
  
"NOOO!" Tears started to stream down Hawkeye's face, startling Father Mulcahy as beads of cold sweat began to build on Hawkeye's forehead. "Don't! Please stop! Don't kill them! You've already killed my wife and daughter!"  
  
Father Mulcahy froze. 'What wife and daughter? I never knew Hawkeye married...'  
  
"Dominique... Jocelyn... come back to me..."  
  
Mulcahy's emerald-blue eyes widened. 'Poor Hawkeye...' he thought. 'But who are Dominique and Jocelyn?' Mulcahy lifted his hand to Hawkeye's shoulder, shaking it gently. "Hawkeye...wake up...Hawk, it's okay... wake up..."  
  
Hawkeye's face was twisted in pain and confusion. He started to violently tremble and his skin was paper-white. His frightening words once again jumbled together and became low moans. Tears were still trickling down his cheeks and the sweat had soaked his hair.  
  
His eyes suddenly began to slowly open. His eyes were bright blue and dark silver at the same time. They revealed the pain, sorrow, anger, and fear he had experienced in his dreadful nightmare. His pupils were not visible, the ocean of sparkling azure and glittering grey clouding over them.  
  
Panic arose into his expression. His ear-splitting scream echoed throughout Post-Op. The sunbeams shifted once again, the shadows became real, and swallowed Hawkeye into the darkness.  
  
*************  
  
So do you like it so far? If you do, please review. If you don't, please review. I'm going to post the second chapter, the one with the dream sequence, very soon. Review!  
  
*** 


	2. Silence In Death, Stillness In Dying

Every Rose Has A Thorn: Nightmares Reveal Futures  
  
************************  
  
Author's Note: Hi everybody! I got two reviews yesterday and I was so grateful I got them!!!  
  
***  
  
Thank-you to: Larissa K Whitley, You are my first reviewer and it made my day when I heard you loved my story!!!  
  
***  
  
Thank-you to: BroncoBabe007, I was thrilled when another review came in, and even more thrilled when you said my story was great stuff!!!  
  
***  
  
You both are reasons why I wrote this chapter. Thank-you. This chapter was supposed to be in Italics. Sorry. I told you I was a rookie. If you want Italics, use your imagination. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! And please review!!!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own M*A*S*H. *Sob* .  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Silence In Death, Stillness In Dying  
  
*********************  
  
*Dream Sequence* ***  
  
I've had that nightmare before. Silence drapes over the 4077th, and then the patients pull out guns.  
  
A booming voice pumps into my ears that tells me my friends will die and I will be killed slowly in front of their dead bodies. Suddenly the lights go out, and I am engulfed into blackness.  
  
A dim candle burns before my friends from the 4077th. BJ, Margaret, Potter, Charles, Klinger, Radar, Father Mulcahy. All I can hear is low, nearby whispers. Then I feel a cold, hard gun barrel pressed against my right temple. The candle flame slowly flickers and fades.  
  
The rest is in slow motion.  
  
I see a bullet being fired out of a faceless patient's gun towards my friends. It goes extremely slow. I reach out my hand in front of it to block it from my friends. To my horror, the bullet phases right through my hand. Blood trickles out of my woundless palm.  
  
The gun barrel is shoved harder into my head. But that doesn't stop me. I try to run, try to alert my friends of the danger that lies ahead.  
  
But I don't move.  
  
My friends from the 4077th are standing still, emotionless expressions plastered onto their faces, awaiting the bullet. My screams of anguish are drowned out by the deafening silence. The bullet is gaining speed, while I struggle to run and throw myself in front of my friends, and make the ultimate sacrifice.  
  
But my feet seem rooted to the ground against my will. Suddenly, the bullet is frozen in mid-air. From the tip of it, I can see hot sparks shooting out. Flames licked at the bullet and the surrounding air. The fire turns blue, and the oxygen wavers wildly. The fear and dread bottled up inside me since forever had been released.  
  
And real.  
  
I was almost blinded by the sapphire explosion. The bullet had erupted into a cerulean ball of fire. The blast was soundless. I could only hear the imaginary cries of my very best friends. It tore at my heart.  
  
Smoke filled my lungs and I couldn't breathe. I coughed and choked, as silver tears gushed down my face. I could feel a tugging at my leg.  
  
BJ was pulling hard at my ankles, crying as blood flowed from his chest. I heard through the silence him faintly sobbing,  
  
'Help me Hawk...my best friend... save me...'  
  
He made a strangled noise, and his brown eyes were clouded with white. He slumped to the ground, mouth hung open and white eyes wide and staring into mine. I tried to touch him, hold him and cry.  
  
But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move or speak.  
  
Beside BJ's body, Margaret lay.  
  
She had a gaping hole in her head, where the explosion had obviously gotten to. Dried blood covered half of her face, the other half blotchy and wet with tears. She let out a low moan, close to death. A whisper escaped her lips although they were not moving.  
  
'I love you Hawkeye...save me...'  
  
Her green-sapphire eyes shot open, no longer green-sapphire. They were white and wide and staring into mine. My words died in my throat, even though I knew they would never be heard. Perhaps she could hear me with her heart. And mine.  
  
'I love you, too, Margaret.'  
  
Potter, Radar, Charles, Klinger and Father Mulcahy lay sprawled around me, all dead and plagued with white eyes. They were all staring into my own eyes. As if expecting me to be the hero and save them even though there was no way to.  
  
Finally, I was released from my invisible bindings. I fell to the ground, sobbing for hours in each of my friend's arms. I embraced them and almost died of broken heart. They were gone... all gone...  
  
My bleary eyes catch a glimpse of a cold, silver glint of steel coming straight towards me. The gun barrel struck my head. I collapsed to the ground, tasting my blood in my mouth.  
  
'You're friends are gone... no one is here to love you... not since Dominique and Jocelyn...'  
  
I heard a sickly-sweet voice sing this horrible news almost joyfully.  
  
How does this person know about Dominique and Jocelyn?  
  
I swung my pounding head around, searching for the body of the voice. Then I saw it. A slim figure against the moonlight. I blinked and it was gone. Suddenly I felt a hand grasp my throat. They were squeezing and their sharp fingernails sunk into my neck.  
  
'You will die, and join your friends in Hell.'  
  
The voice was near me, I could feel hot breath on my face. A candle burned brightly in front of me, revealing the hooded figure I saw in the moonlight. A hand with long and thin fingers reached up and pulled the hood back. I gasped.  
  
'D-Dominique?!'  
  
Dominique smiled an evil smirk. She was a very beautiful woman, with long, shiny black hair, pale skin and cinnamon brown eyes that were cold and hateful.  
  
She lifted her hand that clutched a long, silver, jagged dagger. She laughed cruelly, echoing off the walls and into my shocked ears. She motioned to one of the cots with her free hand. A short, thin figure rose off the cot, walking slowly towards Dominique.  
  
'Yes, Mother?'  
  
Mother?! I couldn't believe my ears. That voice... that sweet, innocent little voice... I knew it too well.  
  
'Jocelyn? Is that you?'  
  
She spun on her heel and faced me. Yes, it was her. A cute little girl, no older than six, long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her eyes... did not recognize me.  
  
'Jocelyn, this is your father. Remember his face. He shall not be around much longer for you to see.' Dominique laughed shrilly again. Jocelyn studied my face. After several long minutes, she shifted her eyes away.  
  
'Okay. Goodbye Father.'  
  
Goodbye?! No! Why would they kill me? I never harmed them, betrayed them, all I did was love them. How could they do this?!  
  
Dominique stroked the sharp blade against my chest, grinning the whole time. I saw Jocelyn's face break into a smirk. No...  
  
Dominique pointed the blade into my chest. Her cinnamon eyes were now a dark chocolate, swirling in wickedness.  
  
The blade was pushed deeper into my skin as I cried out in pain. Deeper and deeper it went... deeper and deeper and deeper... until...  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note: Do you like it? Remember guys, it's a DREAM SEQUENCE. That was Hawkeye's nightmare. Hawk's NOT going to die. It's a D.R.E.A.M!!! I would never, ever EVER kill Hawkeye!!! Never!!!!!!! But seriously, do you think it was scary? Hehehehe... I know I got nightmares... just kidding. If you liked it, review. If you didn't like it, review.  
  
*** 


	3. Waking Up to A Nightmare

Every Rose Has A Thorn: Nightmares Reveal Futures  
  
*********************************************  
  
Author's Note: O. MY. GOSH!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! THANK-YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! I am thrilled to say that I have received ALL GOOD comments from you guys!!! It is amazing!!! I'm sooo glad you all like my story!!!  
  
I hate it when authors write an exciting chapter and then take FOREVER to update, don't you? I know, I know, I'm a hypocrite. Don't worry, sometimes I need a little break, to refresh my mind, but with this story I will try my hardest not to take forever, unless the reason is something like my parents grounded me from the computer. And guess what?! They did! This chapter was the hardest out of all of them to write [not to mention the most time-consuming]. My brain is sometimes in Writing mode and sometimes it's not. This is a time when it's not, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. It doesn't really matter anyways, I'm a horrible writer whatever "mode" I'm in. That's what my teacher says. Says I'm only thirteen and I don't understand. Blah. Blah. Blah. Who cares. I hope you guys think I'm an OK writer. Sorry about all the medical mistakes, cause I'm no doctor. This chapter may be a little morbid, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own M*A*S*H. I STILL dream about owning it.  
  
Before I get on with this chapter, I would like to thank the following people:  
  
Thanks to: PrimaBallerina, A Person, LDW, Rachel, Annabelle Miranda Beattie, BroncoBabe007, Larissa Whitley, Sweet Preserves, The Quiet Observer, Becca T, Y.n.w.a., Kir, Moose, Frankie, Dani, and Ice- Blue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK-YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now on with the story. Hope you all enjoy!!!!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Three : Waking Up To A Harsh Reality  
  
*********************  
  
Hawkeye's Point Of View  
  
I woke up screaming at the top of my throbbing lungs. My scream I heard echoed throughout wherever I was. I instantly shut my bloodshot eyes painfully tight. It was bright where I was, a pale white shade, and it stung my eyes. I felt nothing but a sharp pain in my chest and numbness in my limbs. I tried to lift my hand but I couldn't, it was too heavy. I heard a quiet rhythmic beeping from somewhere close to me, being drowned out by my shouts.  
  
Heavy, booming footfalls sounded from far away. As they got closer, my panicked heart pounded hard against my already aching ribs. Beads of sweat developed on my sweltering forehead, sliding down my temples.  
  
I slowly opened my watery eyes, fearing what I would see.  
  
******  
  
~_~_~_~A slim figure against the moonlight. I blinked and it was gone. Suddenly I felt a hand grasp my throat. They were squeezing and their sharp fingernails sunk into my neck.~_~_~_~  
  
******  
  
An intense luminous light burned my eyes, but I only opened them wider. Blurry shapes and dull colours bounced across my vision, swirling dizziness washing over me. Hazy warmth embraced my body as the numb sensation encircling me began to fade.  
  
Footsteps had turned from the gentle drizzle of sprinkling rain, to a furious thunderstorm, crashing and rumbling towards me. Tingling pains tugged at my stomach and head, growing slowly into agonizing aches. Soft, warm, cotton fabric was wrapped tightly around me, swathing me in a deep, cozy comfort. I blinked to clear my vision a bit more and I began to distinguish the figures of a few small windows, dangling curtains, perhaps some beds, and a door.  
  
Pounding treads pulsated through the vibrating floor. The smacks that hammered the ground and ricocheted off the battered walls were deafening. I tried to suppress my anxious, terror-stricken, thrashing nerves from ripping out of my pale skin. A fresh tidal wave of fear pumped into my angst-ridden-rushing veins.  
  
The footsteps were coming closer.  
  
Closer...and closer...and closer...  
  
A sudden movement caught my bleary eyes.  
  
The doorknob was slowly twisting.  
  
Overhanging light-bulbs shattered. Electric sparks bounced off the wooden floor. Post-Op was enveloped in gloomy dim shades.  
  
Suddenly, brightly-lit candles floated on air out of nowhere. Silver wisps of mist emerged and soared through the thick-with-tension air. The wisps suddenly started to spin in a cyclone of mist, whirling around in a tight grey cylinder. It spun faster. And faster.  
  
A faint chant sounded suddenly in my ringing ears.  
  
"You will die. You will die. You will die, Hawkeye."  
  
A surge of frozen chills shot down my spine. The warmth, comfort and refuge I had felt in my soft cotton blankets dissolved quickly, abandoning me in a dark pool of swiftly spinning, deep bitter icy, murky black sinister shadows.  
  
"You betrayed us. You betrayed us. You will die, Hawkeye."  
  
My scorching throat constricted tightly as I released a strangled, painful, hoarse gasp. I choked in surprise, and started to cough uncontrollably. Between wheezes I started to yell for help.  
  
"Help! BJ! Margaret! Someone! She's going to kill me! HELP!"  
  
The endless footsteps suddenly erupted into a rampage of bursting firecrackers and exploding fireworks. Before I could grasp what was happening, I felt large, strong hands roughly shaking my shoulders. I vaguely heard an ocean of tangled voices, calling my name. A chorus of deep shouts, a slightly higher pitched shriek, a hint of accent, a smidgen of anxiety, a splash of panic, intonations of electrified, all screaming my name in a lurid orchestra.  
  
Then the soft, disturbing chanting intermingled as faint background melodious harmony.  
  
"You will die. You will die."  
  
Then another, faded, but familiar voice interjected,  
  
"Hawk? Hawkeye, wake up!"  
  
With a final tear sliding down my face, my eyes slowly opened.  
  
******************************  
  
Normal Point of View  
  
"I don't know what to do!"  
  
BJ slammed his fist into Potter's desk. A meeting of Colonel Potter, BJ, Margaret, Charles, Radar, Klinger and Father Mulcahy was being held in Potter's Office in order to think of a way to help the disturbed Hawkeye. BJ had lost his patience.  
  
"Calm down Hunnicutt, we shall think of something to help Pierce." Charles soothed coolly. He had been the only sane person at that meeting.  
  
"But how?! HOW?!" BJ roared. He started to pace the room frustratingly.  
  
"We don't know, Hunnicutt, but-" Potter had started to say, but had been cut off by a deep scream. BJ's head shot up as more screams echoed into the office.  
  
"That's Hawkeye." Margaret whispered fearfully.  
  
Father Mulcahy nervously glanced at Radar, who shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Klinger put his face in his hands, lowering himself into a chair. Potter sat very still, jaw hanging open in shock. Tears streamed down Margaret's pale face as she gasped sharply as another yell rang out. Charles observed the scene with a grim, guilt-ridden face, wincing as Margaret cried. BJ dashed off, out of the Office doors and out of sight. Margaret, still sobbing, stumbled quickly out of the Office also, following BJ.  
  
********************  
  
As BJ raced out onto the compound, he could feel Margaret running beside him. He turned to her to see her face tear stained and eyes bloodshot. He glanced over her shaking shoulder to see the entire meeting running out with them. Father Mulcahy in the lead, Klinger slightly behind, Radar catching up with Klinger and Potter and Charles rushing behind. BJ smiled to himself and turned his vision in front of him again.  
  
**********************  
  
Margaret heard another scream. Hawkeye's scream. More tears flowed down her face as she envisioned Hawkeye in agonizing pain. BJ was close to her, because she kept stumbling over his running feet. They were nearing Post- Op. She almost fainted in shock when she heard another shout, "Help! BJ! Margaret! Someone! She's going to kill me! HELP!"  
  
**********************  
  
Hawkeye's Point of View  
  
At first I saw nothing. Nothing. It was as black and shadowy as when I closed my eyes. Then, a faint, blurry light flickered in front of me. As my eyes adjusted and focused, I suddenly realized it was a dim candle. Before I could stop myself, I released another painful shout. The silver wisps of smoke and mist swirled closer towards me....closer and closer...  
  
"Hawkeye! Calm down! It's okay...we're all here for you." I heard a gentle, soft voice whisper in hushed song.  
  
I ignored it. I continued to scream and yell and holler in pain and fear. Could no one see the swirling, silver, obscured tornado of mist nearing me?  
  
There was a pause. The familiar, kind voices ceased calling my name. Frantic silence.  
  
The mist whirled in a violent storm. It was coming closer...  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. "CAN'T YOU SEE IT?! CAN'T YOU SEE THE SILVER SMOKE?! IT'S GOING TO GET ME! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HELP!" I cried, waving my limp arms around uselessly.  
  
Another pause.  
  
A small sob.  
  
"He's having hallucinations. Very severe ones. Get a syringe and some sedative." I heard a distorted voice command. There were more footfalls and more silence.  
  
And less time before the spinning wisps reached me.  
  
************************  
  
Margaret's Point of View  
  
We entered Post-Op to find that all the lightbulbs had shattered and the entire structure had been enveloped in darkness. Radar had hurried off to find more lightbulbs, but there were none to be found. Instead, he came back carrying a brightly lit candle. There weren't many patients in Post- Op, but the ones that were in there were shaking with fear and lying silently. Their terrified faces were half smudged with shadows, half glowing softly by candlelight spilling. We all huddled around Hawkeye's bed to see him thrashing around with his crystal blue and vivid silver eyes closed. His smooth black hair was chaotic and thick locks of dark hair obscured his frightened face. His cold tears and sweat mingled together as they glided down his face. He screamed louder than ever.  
  
"Hawk? Hawkeye, wake up!" BJ cried, shaking Hawkeye's shoulders roughly. Hawkeye's face warped into an expression of dread. His bright azure and sparkling silver eyes slowly opened.  
  
As he scanned his surroundings in terror, his eyes widened and watered as he stared into the far corner. He let out a yelp of surprise, making my skin crawl with anxiety. He started to tremble harder, staring wildly around the darkness.  
  
"Hawkeye! Calm down! It's okay...we're all here for you." I whispered quietly. His handsome features turned from expressions of fright and sorrow to pure confusion.  
  
Then back to fear and misery. It had happened so fast, I wasn't sure if he had heard me or not.  
  
He continued to holler lividly, tears trickling down his face from the effort and frustration. I stroked his midnight black hair, soaked with sweat, out of his face. He slightly calmed at the warm skin contact, but was still thrashing around on the army cot.  
  
Suddenly, a look of disbelief passed over his features. He alarmed me deeply by yelling at the top of his lungs: "CAN'T YOU SEE IT?! CAN'T YOU SEE THE SILVER SMOKE?! IT'S GOING TO GET ME! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HELP!"  
  
Potter, Charles, Klinger, Radar, Father Mulcahy, BJ and I froze. We said nothing, we didn't move, we just stood there, staring in shock and astonishment. Finally, breaking the silence, I let out a small sob. I felt a strong hand on my shaking shoulder. I turned to look at who was standing behind me. Father Mulcahy smiled sadly as I spotted him. He tightened his grasp on my shoulder, relieving me a little in a way. Knowing that he and the rest of my friends were there to help both Hawkeye and myself through this traumatic experience lightened the heavy load of worry on my mind.  
  
Charles smiled softly to himself, but he quickly painted a mask of blank emotion on his face when he saw me glance over to him.  
  
"He's having hallucinations. Very severe ones. Get a syringe and some sedative." I heard Charles say, void of sensation.  
  
I saw Klinger slowly nod. He walked through the flimsy door, to retrieve the supplies. BJ was staring intently at Hawkeye, watching his every move. Hawkeye lay still in the cot, eyes unfocused and half-closed. I began to wonder if he needed the sedative.  
  
****************************  
  
Hawkeye's Point of View  
  
"You will die. You will die. You will die, Hawkeye."  
  
Those words rang out in my mind over and over. I knew it wasn't a hallucination. It was real.  
  
I was trembling with fear. I knew I was close to the edge of the cliff of life. And I knew I was getting closer by the second. Just like how the swirling wisps of mist were getting closer to me. Closer to the edge I was. I neared the ridge, and the sight I saw down below the cliff of life shocked and revolted me.  
  
**************************  
  
Normal Point of View  
  
Klinger sprinted back into the Post-Op doors, and in his hands was a small syringe and sedative. He rushed towards Hawkeye's bed and carefully handed BJ the medical tools. BJ slowly poured the sedative into the syringe, nearing the bed while testing the medicine. He slumped to the ground, taking Hawkeye's thin arm in his large hand. He brought the syringe closer to Hawkeye's arm. Closer and closer, but not until he caught a glimpse of something silver, glinting with cold and hatred, under the pillow.  
  
The candle Radar was holding flickered and died.  
  
************************  
  
Hawkeye's Point of View  
  
A bright, blood red light almost blinded me. As the smoke and vivid light died away, all I saw was my precious Dominique's and Jocelyn's faces. They weren't smiling, but instead they were crying, tears gushing down their faces, eyes bloodshot and swollen.  
  
I reached out to touch them, to hold them and comfort them. But as I tried to move my hand, it was frozen in mid-air. My whole body was frozen. 'Oh no... not again' I thought miserably, remembering the horrible nightmare.  
  
The ruby light around Dominique and Jocelyn faded, leaving me staring in terror.  
  
Black daggers, dripping with a dark colourless substance, glimmered in the shadows, void of light. The daggers neared closer to Dominique and Jocelyn, spinning their sharp blades towards them. My mind screamed out in anguish, trying my hardest to move for my wife and daughter.  
  
Suddenly, the burning blood red light flashed into my eyes again. As the mysterious sight over the cliff was engulfed into darkness once again, the daggers had disappeared, and Dominique and Jocelyn had erupted into silver wisps of smoke.  
  
*************************  
  
"You betrayed us, Hawkeye. You will die. You will die."  
  
The soft chant made my ears throb in pain. After seeing over the cliff of life, my mind raced with one confusing question:  
  
'Are the ghosts of my wife and daughter trying to murder me?'  
  
I wasn't aware of anything going on around me. I didn't see the sedative nearing my arm, or hear Margaret's cries. All I saw were the faces of my beloved, deceased, family.  
  
I softly closed my eyes and stretched my arm under the pillow.  
  
"You will die. You will die."  
  
Abruptly, a cold slab of sharp metal sank it's blade into my fingertips. I could feel blood pour from my hand and gush onto the white sheet, where it was absorbed.  
  
I was too weak to scream, too distressed to cry in pain.  
  
"You betrayed us, and you will die."  
  
I grasped the long, cold slab of steel.  
  
And I lifted the pillow.  
  
****************************** ~_~_~_~The voice was near me, I could feel hot breath on my face. A candle burned brightly in front of me, revealing the hooded figure I saw in the moonlight. A hand with long and thin fingers reached up and pulled the hood back. I gasped.  
  
'D-Dominique?!'  
  
She lifted her hand that clutched a long, silver, jagged dagger.~_~_~_~  
  
**********************************  
  
Lying flat under the fluffy white pillow, was the dagger.  
  
I felt a sharp stab of burning pain, and I immediately fell into a world of darkness.  
******************************  
  
Do you like? Sorry it took so long to update. And sorry this chapter barley went anywhere. The next one will, though. Please review. Hehehe... guess what?! I read a M*A*S*H fanfiction and at the end was "R&R" I thought it meant "Rest and Relaxation" instead of "Read and Review"!!!! I guess I've been watching too much M*A*S*H. What am I saying?! I can never get enough M*A*S*H!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
****************************** 


End file.
